Mile In Each Other's Shoes
by DemonWitch
Summary: Due to an unfortunate accident, everyone gets to see things though each other's eyes. Literally!
1. Switched

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Okay….this is just a random though I got today. There isn't really any plot. Just a bunch a randomness. Heh heh…**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: _SWITCHED_

They were losing.

Kagome never though those words would ever bring her as much terror as they brought her now. Four years she had spend fighting along side her friends against the evil known as Naraku. And now, it seemed as if all their efforts were in vain.

Kagome had seen Kagura make off with the child Rin and an unconscious Jaken and insisted to InuYasha that they go after them. He finally agreed knowing they would meet up with Naraku. Kagura led them to an open field, where they were attack by hordes of demons. They easily defeated them and Kagura disappeared when Naraku's dark cloud covered the sky. The battle was a hard and bloody one and the gang could not get an upper hand on it.

Now both Shippo and Miroku were out cold next to Rin and Jaken. Sango was bleeding from a gash in her side but was protected by Kirara. InuYasha refused to back down against Naraku his body was taking a beating. Kagome fired arrow after arrow but it did nothing to Naraku. He just laughed as each shinning arrow burst against his body. No damage done.

Kagome screamed as she saw Naraku's body slither its way over to her friends.

"No! No! No!" she screamed firing more arrows. Suddenly her own body was paralyzed and the last thing she saw was her friend's bodies disappearing inside Naraku's body. And InuYasha's scared eyes as he screamed her name.

"KAGOME!"

Everything was quite. But it was far from peaceful, Kagome felt as though her skin was on fire and her soul was being ripped apart. She tried to scream but no sound left her throat. She was trapped; about to become part of the very evil she fought to stop. She gasped out in pain as she felt her soul fly from her body.

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed through the forest, hardly able to contain his anger. Naraku had once again captured the one thing he found important, the one thing he loved. And he was not going to let him get away with it again.

He came to the field just in time to see Naraku swallow the miko that followed InuYasha. Sesshomaru saw his brother drop to his knees, his back unguarded. "KAGOME!"

"Fool!" Sesshomaru hissed as he rushed forward. Naraku latched on to InuYasha's body and quickly covered him whole; Tetseaiga falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he leaped forward.

"Bastard!"

Naraku turned as Sesshomaru jumped, "Angry Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru breathed deeply and pulled out Tokjin, "You have crossed me for the last time Naraku!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"You cannot stop me Sesshomaru!"

"I will."

"Does that little girl, Rin, really mean that much to you?" Naraku said with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, "Do not speak her name!"

He walked over to InuYasha's fallen sword and reached for it.

"Even you cannot carry that sword Sesshomaru!" Naraku snapped, "Do not try it."

"I am sorry." Sesshomaru whispered, "Brother."

He placed his hand on the sword and pulled it from the ground. Holding both swords in his hand Sesshomaru turned to face Naraku. Tetsusaiga's spell crackled and Sesshomaru's hand began to burn. (**A/N: Blades are facing opposite directions**)

"Do not be a fool Sesshomaru. That sword's spell with destroy you before you can lift it against me!"

"If you believe that, then it is you who is the fool!"

Sesshomaru raised his arm and leaped into the sky.

"Die Naraku!"

Naraku's eyes widened as blue and red energy flew towards him, "NO!"

Naraku screamed as he body disintegrated and left only his chest and head on the grass.

Sesshomaru walked over to him, "I will finish this." He stopped suddenly when he saw Rin laying on the ground. He glanced around and saw everyone else was there as well. Their body's intact. Sesshomaru turn back to Naraku but he was swept away by Kagura and disappeared.

Sesshomaru growled and dropped both swords, his hand burning from Tetsusaiga. He walked over to Rin and knelt beside her, he touched her arm, "Rin. Wake up."

He heard the other stir behind him and Miroku sat up, "What happened?" he asked.

"Naraku is gone. For now."

"You mean you let him get away!"

Sesshomaru looked down and was surprised to see the fox kit Shippo glaring up at him, "You really are useless Sesshomaru! How the hell could you let Naraku get away!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but Shippo turned away and shook his fist at the sky, "Damn you Naraku! Come back here so I can slice you with my Tetsusaiga!"

"What's going on?"

Sango was now sitting up and holding her head. She frowned at Shippo "Shippo?"

"Yes?" Miroku answered.

Sesshomaru eye's widened.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You saved us!"

InuYasha fell to his face at Sesshomaru's side, "I knew it would be you who won against that evil Naraku!"

"InuYasha!" Miroku gasped

"What!" Shippo snapped.

"Oh no" Sesshomaru murmured.

Rin started to stir, "What's going on?"

She looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru who was still close to her side.

"AHEEE!" she screamed and scurried away from him.

"Rin?"

"Here my lord" Kagome whispered, "What has happened, and what is wrong with Master Jaken?"

Everyone looked over to see Jaken shaking his head back and forth muttering to himself.

"I think the better question is what's wrong with all of us." Rin stated as she stood up.

"What the hell do you mean?" Shippo shouted.

"We somehow switched." Sango stated.

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Can't you see?" Rin cried, "That's not Sango! _I_'_m_ Sango!"

* * *

**A/N: WTF...?**


	2. Who Is Who

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: Thanks to** Dr Kat** for your review. One with the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: _WHO IS WHO?_

Everyone stared at Rin in shocked then looked at each other and chaos broke out. Finally Rin tired to get some order no one gave her a second glance.

Miroku was running around waving his hands frantically screaming, "I'M GONNA DIE! AGH!"

"SHUT UP!"

A cricket chirped in the distance and Rin put her hands on her hips, "Okay. Let's everyone just calm down and we'll try to work this out."

"How!" InuYasha whined.

"Sit down, shut up and I'll tell you!" Rin barked back.

InuYasha cowered behind Sesshomaru.

"When I call out your name, raise your hand, got it?"

Everyone mumbled and nodded.

"Okay. Kagome!"

Sango's body raised a hand.

"Rin!"

Kagome peeked out from behind Sesshomaru and raised her hand.

"InuYasha!"

No one answered.

"InuYasha!"

'Sango' reached down and lifted up Shippo, "I think it's clear from his previous words this is InuYasha."

Shippo bared his teeth at 'Sango' and 'Rin' nodded in agreement, "True. Next…Shippo!"

'Miroku' raised his left hand, the right one was held tightly to his body.

"Miroku!"

'Jaken' whimpered and raised a hand. 'Rin' stifled a laugh and cleared her throat, "Ah…yes….and lastly Jaken!"

"I'm right here you stupid human!" 'InuYasha' snarled.

"Obviously" 'Rin' remarked dryly.

"How did this happen?" Kagome said softly. Her arms were wrapped around Sesshomaru's leg and it was clear he was in distress about what to do. The body was not the body of his child, but it was her soul. What could he do?

Meanwhile Shippo was growling fiercely at Sesshomaru and Kagome's close proximity. Rin had her hand on her chin as she thought and InuYasha started rummaging through the rubble, muttering to himself. Jaken seemed to finally come out of his stupor was and inching his was over to Rin, his hand slowly rising. But at Sesshomaru's deep snarl he leaped back and scurried to stand behind Sango. Sango was holding Shippo in her arms and both were watching InuYasha leap around. Finally he shouted and held up a sword, "I found it my lord!"

"That's MINE!" Shippo yelled in outrage and scrambled out of Sango's arms.

"Don't be stupid! You're in a demon's body and you change wield Tetsusaiga anymore!"

"I rather break it in two then have it in your grubby little hands" Shippo snapped as he and InuYasha circled each other.

"As much as I dislike this change, I think it will be a great advantage to keep this body."

"NO!"

InuYasha ran over to Sesshomaru, "Here my lord! It is the-"

Suddenly Shippo leaped on InuYasha's back snarling, "Give me back my body and my sword!"

InuYasha shrieked and batted Shippo off then ran hide behind Sesshomaru.

"Coward" Shippo hissed as Sango picked him back up.

"InuYasha" Sango whispered, "Please stop."

"What the-" Shippo stopped when he looked up and saw tears in Sango's eyes, "Aww…Kagome don't cry."

"I can't help it!"

"We'll get this fixed. Don't worry."

"And if we can't?"

Shippo made a face, "We better. I really don't feel like going through a childhood again!"

He turned and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha.

>>>

Sesshomaru approached Rin, "Ri-Sango."

Rin looked up in surprised, "Yes?"

"I believe it would be best for us to leave this place. Find a camp for the night. Once we are all rested it will be easier to find the answer to this problem."

Rin nodded, "You're right."

She stepped past him, "Alright everyone. Let's go!"

There were a few grumbles but soon everyone gathered their weapons and headed back into the forest. Kagome raced ahead to walk beside Sesshomaru, the bow and arrows strapped to her back. Rin held Kirara and Shippo while Sango carried the Hiraikotsu. InuYasha was leaping through the trees laughing insanely and Miroku and Jaken took up the back, Jaken being carried in Miroku's arms due to the group's fast pace.

Night soon fell and they all stopped to make camp, everyone still getting used to their new bodies and names. Soon after they were all settled in Shippo started reeking havoc and driving everyone nuts. Finally by habit Sango screamed out "SIT!" which resulting in InuYasha slamming into the ground.

Shippo suddenly appeared at InuYasha's side and started poking him with a stick, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that you stupid toad!"

Rin and Sango exchanged glances: It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

A/N: Poor Miroku…cute monk to creepy toad. Doesn't get much worse then that! Lol…. **

**Okay…just to keep it clear this is how it's gonna go. At the beginning of each chapter I will put who is who. So remember in the story if Rin says something, it's really Sango. Jaken speaks it's really Miroku, etc. Make since? I hope so. I was getting confused just trying to write this out! Any questions, please ask me and I will do my best to explain.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!**

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some complications came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote**: _Mile In Each Other's Shoes_ also has writer's block, but I'm not as worried about this one as other because this story is mearly a stress reliver.


	4. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
